What kind of place is this?
by Aiko441
Summary: This is just a random story I started writing about a year or so ago. Enjoy!


Aiko's Pov:

You woke up first, as usual, and cheaked on your sisters. They looked like angels when they slept, but you knew better than to believe those innocent faces. Just the other day you and your sisters put a bomb which looked like lipstick inside a bunch of girls makeup bags because you hated their guts. Also Tomoko is the sneakiest person on the face of the planet and the best prankster, she is also the wiz at making people mad. After making sure you didn't wake anyone you went down stairs to cook breakfast. Not but 30 seconds after the second youngest sister of the Kourisake sisters Ax came running down stairs to help you cook and watch you of course. Soon after you both were done cooking the Tomoko, Nariko, and Mitzuki came down stairs and you all ate quietly. You had raised your sisters since were young your parents died when you were little and that left you in charge of your little sisters. After you were done eating you all got ready for school, which was about several miles away, and left. On the way there Ax kept complaining that her feet hurt so like the wonderful big sister you are you put her on your back and carried her the rest of the way. When you got there you put your sister down, the teachers at the school were taking the whole 8th grade team, your sisters were on, on a field trip to Knott's Berry Farm and you are a chaperon there so are joining your sisters all the way there and back. Everyone was extremely excited until you saw the two girls who just ruined your day just by having you have to look at them the whole way there. Thier names are Moriah Willis and Jamie Buell. The teachers knew you and your sisters were inseperable and they kept it that way. You and your sisters then went to the bus you were asigned to and there stood Moriah and Jamie. Tomoko knew how much you hated them so she always backed you up and fought with them just as much as you did but sometimes she was worse.

*Flashback*

One day she just couldn't handle her anger after what one of them said to you and something happened that you hoped would have never have happened. tomoko released her powers and went crazy and almost killed the two and you. After you were able to calm her, you erased the memories of the two girls and went back in time and stopped the whole thing from even being thought of and you had to redo your whole school day but when you got home you told Tomoko what happened and from that day on she watched her temper very carefully.

*End*

Your family has special abilities that you would hate for everyone to find out about. You can control the element water, transform into a water phenix and you can erase minds, turn back or fast forward time whenever and for however long you want but you only use it when needed, and you can read minds. "So Aiko," said Moriah, "you and your stupid sisters going to ride MY bus?!" "Yeah and we're going to throw you off the rollercoaster at Knott's." You said this with lots of sarcasm in your voice. "Stupid little kids, why don't you just shut up before we tell the teachers that your disrespecting us!" Jamie was mad when she said this to us. "Wow, the little girls are gonna' tell on us. Whatever should we do Aiko?!!" Tomoko was too sarcastic for her own good. You then answered back. "I don't know Tomoko, maybe we should BEAT THEM TO A PULP!!!" You and the rest of your sisters got into a fighting stance, but of course a teacher had to interupt and stop everyone from fighting. "Girls calm down, no fighting here please. Moriah, Jamie please go on the other bus." Moriah and Jamie left mumbling to themselves. Which made you mad because they didn't say what they had to, to your face and they didn't fight anyways. Tomoko gave you a victorious smile. Ax then went up to you. "Aiko, can we go on the bus now?" "Yes we can and thank you for backing me up, we'll beat the crap out of them some other time." You told them this with a big smile. All of them told you thank you at the same time. You let your sisters get on first and Ax sat on your lap since you took up a whole two seater to yourself and she fell asleep, so you just held her there and she smiled. The bus then started up and left the school campus you fell asleep shortly after with Ax passed out in your arms. About an hour later you woke up to Ax being the one to wake you to tell you something. Ax then asked you something. "Aiko, sisters and i have decided that we are going to ride the Speeding Bullet first, but only if it was okay with you first." "Of course it is. Sometimes I wonder why you guys even ask", you said. And with that your sisters tackle hugged youexcept for Tomoko, she is the distant on eof the family, she just smiled at you until the bus driver got made and told you guys to sit and be calm.

Ax's POV:

You woke up a little while after Aiko fell asleep and sat up she didn't move. 'She must be tired' you thought. Everyone was up including Tomoko who was looking out the window. Soon after you felt big sister sit up. "Hi", you said. "Hello. 'yawn' Dang everyone is awa-", she wasn't able to finish because you heard a loud skreech and saw a dieasel, it was turning towards the bus and was just about to flip, and you knew the driver wouldn't be able to avoid it but he still tried diesel then flipped and the last thing you remember was a bright light and a loud BOOM!

Aiko's POV:

You woke up in a forest and started to freakout. You didn't know where you were or how you even got there. Soon you realized that your sisters were nowhere to be found. You started to calm yourself and walked around, you heard people in the distance yelling at each other and for a second thought they were your sisters. Cautiously you walked towards the people not sure what to expect. When you finally got the clearing you saw three kids about 12 years od or so fighting and yelling, well actually only two, a boy and a girl, were yelling at each other. There were two boys and one girl, the girl had pink hair and was wearing a pink dress, one of the boys had blond hair and was wearing some kind of orange jumpsuit and the last boy had black hair and was wearing a blue shirt with a symbol on the back and tan shorts. You watched them argue for some time then a man with white hair appeared in a puff of smoke, you thought it had to be just for entertainment, the two kids that were arguing a second ago then turned thier attention to him and yelled at him for being late, his simple excuse was, "Sorry guys I got lost on the path of life." You thought that was one lame excuse and the kids didn't buy it. "Liar!" They called in unison. The other boy just smirked, his attitude was strange and you saw that he was very distant and quiet, he reminded you of you sister Tomoko. Ever since your parents died she would hardly ever talk and spent most of her time in her room. "You can come out now," this startled you and you fell out of the tree you were in and went tumbling to the black haired kids feet. "How did you know I was there," you asked the white haired man in disbelief. "I can sense your chakra," he simply said, "My what?!" Everyone looked at you like 0.o. "What," you asked confused, "You don't know chakra is?" The blonde looked at you like you were on crack or something. You started to get mad at everyone staring at you, you started screaming, "OMG STOP STARING AT ME OR GET THE CRAP BEAT OUT OF YOU AND I WILL NOT HESITATE TO KILL!!!!!!" Everyone back up except the white haired guy backed up, instead he got closer, "Whats your name?" He asked in a calm voice like as if you never threatened him, you liked him, in a friendly way of course, "My name is Aiko Kourisake who are you might I ask." Your mother had taken you classes on how to be a proper lady and those manners took over subconsiously. "I'm Kakashi Hatake, this is Naruto Uzamaki," he pointed to the blonde boy, "Sakura Haruno," he pointed to the pink haired girl next then the black haired boy was after her, "and Sasuke Uchiha. Why exactly were you here I've never heard of or have seen you around here." You told them all about the bus crash, the waking up in an unfamiliar place and not being able to find your sisters too. Kakashi seemed to be deep in thought then said to me, "So you have no idea where you or your family is and you thimk your dead and either in Heaven or Hell right?" "Yep I think thats all of it." Naruto then yelled in your ear, "SO WHAT DO WE DO WITH YOU NOW!!!" You got really mad at the yelling and started screaming yourself, "STOP YELLING OR I WILL KILL YOU NARUTO!!!!!" He got really quiet and fast, Sasuke looked at you then smirked and Sakura looked at you like you were crazy. "What are you smirking at wierdo?" Sasuke just looked at you then looked at nothing at all, Sakura glared at you then walked over to Sasuke and started to flirt with him saying stuff like 'she just stupid and doesn't respect you like I do' and 'I think your hot and she doesn't even know the meaning of the word'. You just ignored her and started to talk to Naruto. "So," you started but couldn't finish, you didn't know what to say so you asked him alot of stupid questions about himself. "What's your favorite color?" "Orange, BELIEVE IT!" "Mines Blue. Oh do you know how to fight well?" "Of course I do, I'm even better than Sasuke!" He said the last part pretty loudly so Sasuke could hear him, when he turned to face you he glared at Naruto then realizing you were glaring at him too he smirked and turned away. "Hey, why don't you fight?" Naruto was face to face with you and seemed like it would kill him if he didn't know. "I don't fight unless I truely have to choice or if I feel that I or another is in danger of losing thier life." You were seriouse and did not plan on telling them if you have ever fought anyone because you have and it wasn't pretty.

*Flashback*

"Hey you!" Someone called out to a little girl about 10 years of age. "Yeah, what do you want with me?" Asked the little girl now scared. "Whats your name sweety?" The man was smiling a sick smile. "Aiko." The girl was you, you were almost eleven years old at the time and were quite helpless. You remembered this day well, it was the day you would awaken your powers. "Aiko, what a pretty name. Don't worry we won't hurt you...Yet." The word yet kept ringing in your ears, you weren't sure what you were supposed to do, scream or run. You froze when one of the two men grabbed you. "Don't worry were sure you'll enjoy this just as much as us." He started to laugh and reach for your legs, when he did that you started to kick wildly and tried frantically to get away. You managed to get him to let go and ran but one of the men tripped you, you feel into a puddle and right then your eyes started to glow blue and you made the water freeze and turn into a katana. You instantly turned around and killed both of the men within a split second, thier heads falling to the ground almost as if in slow motion. You were shocked by your own actions and quickly ran home, you had a lot of questions to ask your mother.

*End*

"Aiko, Aiko? Is anyone there? Hello? AIKO?!" "Wha-!!!!" You fell over at the sudden yelling of your name. Everyone began to laugh, even Sasuke, emo boy as you called him, managed a smile from your stupidity. "O! M! G! WHAT THE HECK NARUTO I TOL YOU TO STOP YELLING OR ELSE-!!!! What?" You asked awkwardly as everyone sweatdroped and looked at you like you were crazy or doing drugs. "Naruto wasn't yelling at you." You turned your attention to Emo Boy who for some odd reason had locked a gaze with you.

Sasuke's POV:

For some odd reason you had locked your gaze with Aiko's and you didn't continue to talk or even look away, you couldn't then you noticed she wasn't looking at you anymore, she was looking behind you into the shadows and a smile appeared on her face. She then bolted like there was no tomorrow towards the forest and takeled someone. "Hey Ai, how have you been I missed you so much you have no idea what the past 24 hours has done to me, I'm losing my mind!!" You and everyone else was walking towards them and they stopped and looked at you guys. You stopped once the girl looked at you she was tall, thin, had short black hair with a single strip of red in her bangs, she wore a black training outfit with black ninja shoes. She was beautiful, but you would never admit it to yourself or anyone else. "Hey guys," Aiko said with a huge grin, "This is Ai, one of my many friends who helped me growing up." "Hi!" Said the now hyper beautiful girl, the only real problem about liking this girl was the fact that she was obviously older than you and too pretty. She noticed you staring at her and blushed, you blushed uncontrolibly also. It seemed that Aiko had noticed this and was now whispering to her friend and you managed to hear one small part of the conversation, "Oh come on Ai, he's actually your age I had asked earlier and he's single." You began to like her almost instantly after that. "Um, hi." You were very nervous about talking to her at the moment and weren't sure if you should rally talk to her especially since Sakura was giving her death glares and getting very angry. When she looked at you that quickly went away and you chanced it.


End file.
